


En temps de guerre...

by Voracity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark!Greece, Gen, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Une vie de nation, ce n'est pas uniquement la paix, les alliances et les guerres. Il y a aussi tout ce qui se passe entre temps.





	En temps de guerre...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est le test RP que j'avais dû faire pour mon personnage ^^
> 
> La date choisie : "1941-1944 : Occupation nazie, résistance grecque."
> 
> En remplissant ma fiche, j'avais pu me rendre compte à quel point on était assez ignorant du sort des autres pays européens lors de la 2nde Guerre Mondiale (Hors Allemagne / France / Angleterre, voir même l'Italie)
> 
> Bref, Dark!Grèce, lui en voulez pas :/
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Sortir d'une dictature au profit d'une guerre où je peux voir -encore- des membres de ma propre population être arrachés de leurs maisons et possessions.

Quand je pense qu'on avait réussi à dégager les ritals, il y a encore quelques jours… mois ? Presque un an ? Ouh, que le temps passe vite. C'est triste de s'en rendre compte. Mais c'est le lot de toutes les nations.

Avec les Nazis s'installant sur mes terres comme s'ils étaient chez eux, je pus voir mon grand boss quitter ma capitale pour celle de Gupta. Déjà qu'à cause de son père j'ai perdu plus que mon comptant de sang…

Repenser à cet exode me fait crisser la mâchoire, mes dents raclant bruyamment et douloureusement.

Ouch, bobo.

Si j'ai de l'espoir ? Bien sûr que j'ai de l'espoir. Chaque début de guerre prévoit une fin. Et rien ni personne ne dit que nous allions rester comme de simples agneaux à attendre notre tour pour l'abattoir.

Ne sous-estimez pas les grecs. Ne sous-estimez pas la race humaine.

Nous savons nous battre, nous l'avons déjà prouvé à maintes reprises, comme toutes ces révoltes menées contre les turcs -les ottomans, c'est pareil.

En fait, on est une race de cafards, quelque part.

Je tâchais de garder les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur, préférant bloquer mes pensées sur l'activité extérieure. Que de vert-de-gris…

Mon seul réconfort est que ces intrus subissent la même famine que nous. Bien que l'Allemagne, l'Italie et la Bulgarie leur envoient de la nourriture, après tout ils se doivent de garder les apparences, non ? Que penserait mon peuple face à ces envahisseurs faibles, au teint cireux et au ventre criant famine ?

Que ce ne serait que justice.

Mes phalanges blanchissaient de plus en plus alors que je resserrais ma prise sur le chambranle de ma fenêtre alors que je tentais de repousser un peu tout. La sensation de ma population mourant de faim ou se faisant « chatouiller » par des soldats très en forme. Les mises à sac des bâtiments et le pillage des réserves de nourriture.

Une douleur qui commençait à se faire quotidienne me traversa la poitrine et je lâchai la fenêtre au profit de ma chemise où une tache de sang apparaissait de nouveau, traversant mon bandage de fortune. Pourquoi donc les occupations et le partage des territoires se doit d'être inscrit sur notre corps ? C'était des cicatrices dont on ne pouvait se libérer et qui resteraient jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au changement, jusqu'à la fin.

Je fusillai du regard un soldat Bulgare qui fumait tranquillement, ignorant les enfants au ventre rond et aux yeux enfoncés quémandant une miette de pain.

En temps normal, je tenterais de me concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, comme m'occuper des antiquités ou de mes chats…

Mais en temps de guerre et,  _a fortiori_ , de famine, on les mange, les chats.

… Je crois que la fenêtre n'a pas tenu le coup…

J'évitai le regard des soldats dans la rue et reculai un peu, me cachant dans les ombres portées. Le soleil était notre pire ennemi en ces périodes de faim où chaque goutte d'eau était précieuse. Mais malgré ça, je restai à la fenêtre.

Il était juste hors de question qu'on pense que je fuis, comme notre dirigeant.

Il était juste hors de question qu'on pense que je me vende à nos envahisseurs afin de manger à ma faim.

Il était juste hors de question qu'on pense que j'étais enfermé quelque part, à devoir donner des réponses que je n'ai pas en ma possession.

Je n'étais qu'un symbole inutile, mais un symbole quand même. J'étais la Grèce, j'étais debout, j'étais libre.

Et, dans mon dos, dans l'obscurité de ma demeure, là où nul regard ne portait, c'était le foutoir organisé. C'était des gens qui murmuraient entre eux, qui allaient d'une pièce à l'autre, qui coordonnaient des plans. Qui résistaient. Qui voulaient vivre.

Car vivre, c'est la liberté. Et la liberté, c'est la vie.


End file.
